1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state imaging device (solid-state image pickup device), which comprises a solid state image sensor such as CCD (Charge Coupled Device, charge-coupled image sensor) formed therein.
2. Related Background Art
Solid state imaging device which comprises a solid state image sensor such as CCD image sensors and MOS image sensors are devices for photoelectrically converting light incident on these image sensors. The solid state image sensor has two-dimensionally arranged pixels on its surface. The light incident on the solid state image sensor is converted into a signal charge with the image sensor. The solid state image sensor has electrodes formed in correspondence with the pixels. A drive voltage is applied to the electrodes so that a charge corresponding to incident light is stored and transferred. The signal charge (video signals) generated by each pixel corresponds to an image of light radiated on the solid state image sensor of the solid state imaging device. More precisely, CCD, which is the solid state image sensor, is a device wherein minority charge is stored in a spatially defined depletion region (potential well) at the surface of a semiconductor and is moved about the surface by transferring this charge to similar adjacent wells. A solid-state imaging device is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-44872.